Fourth Germanic Reich Imperial Chancelleries
The 'Fourth Germanic Reich Imperial Chancelleries '''are the main departments responsible for a certain part of the Reich's government, or their largest form of a ministry. They are responsible for the public and governmental functioning of the Reich, and their employees are all government workers. Each Chancellery has an Imperial Chancellor. There are currently ten departments. Imperial Chancelleries Below is a list of current Imperial Chancelleries and several statistics on them. Imperial Chancellery of the Military ''Main Article: The Imperial Chancellery of the Military (Fourth Germanic Reich) The Imperial Chancellery of the Military is responsible for the management of the armed forces of the Fourth Germanic Reich. This includes active navies and armies, as well as garrisons and reserve forces. It is headed by the Imperial Chancellor of the Military, who is third in command of the armed forces, after the Kaiser (Second) and the Imperial Chancellor of the Reich (First). Employees in this Chancellery are usual admirals, generals, captains, and those responsible for state-owned war plants. This Chancellery is divided into the Imperial Department of the Navy, Imperial Department of the Army, Imperial Department of Aerial Forces, the Imperial Department of Aquatic Forces, the Imperial Department of Specialized Warfare and the Imperial Department of Warfare Production and Military-State Affairs. The current budget is RM ''x, or y% of the GDP/z% of the Imperial budget. Imperial Chancellery of Foreign Affairs ''Main Article: The Imperial Chancellery of the Foreign Affairs (Fourth Germanic Reich) The Imperial Chancellery of Foreign Affairs is responsible for the management of the foreign affairs of the Fourth Germanic Reich. They are responsible for the management of the Reich's diplomats, embassies and diplomatic relations. They are also responsible for foreign intelligence, sabotage and espionage. It is headed by the Imperial Chancellor of Foreign Affairs, who often attends important meetings with foreign leaders, international events, deals and meetings, and represents the interests of the Reich in meetings with other empires where the Kaiser nor the Chancellor can attend. This Chancellery is divided into the Imperial Department of Foreign Economic Affairs, Imperial Department of Foreign Intelligence, Imperial Department of Foreign Political and Legal Affairs, Imperial Department of Foreign Cultural, Racial and Public Affairs and the Imperial Department of International Reich Security. The current budget is ''RM ''x, or y% of the GDP/z% of the Imperial budget. Imperial Chancellery of Justice WIP: Responsible for the judicial system, national security, and law enforcement and control Imperial Chancellery of the Interior WIP: Responsible for management of Resources, environments, planets, stars and megastructures Imperial Chancellery of the People WIP: Responsible for demographics, people control, labor laws, urban development, housing and human resources Imperial Chancellery of Finance WIP: Responsible for economic growth, income, output, budgets and economic management Imperial Chancellery of Social Services WIP: Responsible for healthcare, welfare, social programs Imperial Chancellery of Education and the Sciences WIP: Responsible for the education of the population, and scientific development and growth Imperial Chancellery of Transportation WIP: Responsible for transportation infrastructures, networks and vehicles Imperial Chancellery of the Arts WIP: Responsible for cultural control and management as well as propaganda